DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Una continuación para el episodio HOTS. Fic ganadora del concurso Ena continuación para HOTS en el grupo Casa del Árbol.


**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

**BY: **Lady K. Roxton

**SPOILERS: **Out of time, Barbarians at the gate, The outlaw, Hollow Victory, Finn, The imposters, The secret

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso no me impide de soñar :)

**COMMENTS: **Esta fic es una supuesta continuación para el episodio HOTS (ganadora del 2° lugar en el concurso _Una continuación para HOTS_, ofrecido por el grupo "TLW Casa da Árvore". Originalmente escrita en portugués).

Espero que les guste, les pido que dejen review. Voy a traducir lo demás si veo que hay resultado, claro :D

También les pido perdón por cualquier error en mi español, ya que no es mi lengua nativa.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_"No queremos perder nada de nuestro tiempo. Puede que existan otros, pero este es el nuestro" (Jean Paul Sartre)_

"Roxton, ¿dónde estás?" Marguerite grita con los ojos bañados em lágrimas, atada a la mesa de sacrifícios mientras el druida levanta el puñal para dar el golpe que sacará su vida, directo en su corazón.

Marguerite pudo ver toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos: desde los años difíciles en el orfanato hasta el momento en que se perdió de Roxton. Tantos sufrimientos, privaciones, el amor por el hombre del que intentó huir en los trés últimos años, todo a la basura, y las preguntas sobre sí misma a las cuales aún buscaba respuestas. ¿Todo en vano? Algo en su íntimo se recusaba a creer que tras trés años en el plateau tendría su vida retirada de manera tan estúpida y brutal.

Pero la adaga helada no pudo realizar los deseos de su dueño.

"¡Paren el sacrifício o paguen con sus vidas!" una voz de mujer interrumpió el macabro ritual que pondría fin a la vida da heredera. Los druidas se entremiraron, asustados, menos el líder, que tenía los ojos faiscantes de ódio. El grupo de hombres tapaba la visión de Marguerite, pero ¿qué importaba quien era? Se debatió y fue suelta sin resistencia, yendo de encuentro a la salida, pero luego se detuvo estática.

"¡No puede ser!" Marguerite suspiró. La descubierta de que el cuerpo que ella y Roxton encontraron unos días antes en la cueva era el suyo, muerta por los druidas, la tocó profundamente, ¡pero ahora sus expectativas fueron superadas! En la entrada de la cueva estaba una mujer idéntica a Marguerite, acompañada de Bochra y otros druidas, que rápidamente detuvieron el grupo que la había amenazado previamente.

"¿Qué pasa? Ella tiene la marca de nacimiento... envió una impostora para engañar a nosotros! ¡Morrighan, maldita sea!" El líder de los druidas gritó enojado, mirando a la "copia" de Marguerite.

"¡Oh, no, no, en verdad no me había ocurrido algo tan perfecto! La cogiste porque es un idiota, Bretan, como siempre lo fue y siempre lo será y es por eso que nunca ocupará mi lugar ", dijo Morrighan. Y dirigiéndose a sus hombres: "Saquen a estos traidores de la cueva sagrada. Usted no merece poner los pies en esta tierra sagrada! Un día esta será la tumba de mi cuerpo cuando ya no sirva a mis propósitos, pero esto no será hoy. "

Marguerite se sorprendió. Morrighan? No cabía duda de que cuanto más miraba a la sacerdotisa, más parecía estar en frente a sí misma. De hecho, si no fuera por la ropa y un brillo diferente en los ojos de las mujeres, ¡diría que estaban mirándose en un espejo! Ella era fuerte, decidida, guerrera y parecía emitir un aura mágica a su alrededor. Llevaba un traje muy similar al que Marguerite había utilizado una vez en su sueño - falda roja y blusa con detalles en negro y botas marrones... ¿sueño? La memoria de la heredera revivió todo, brillando por un momento, dándole la seguridad de que no fue un sueño como creía. Para estar segura, se acercó al hombre que había visto en su sueño:

"¿Bochra?"

"Veo que has podido recordar", respondió el druida con que su aspecto dulce y tierno.

_"¡No puede ser, no puede!" _Una pequeña voz le susurró al oído.

Morrighan se acercó a la heredera y la seguró por los brazos. "Marguerite, yo diría tantas cosas a ti, pero ahora hay un problema mucho más grande que hay que resolver y serás esencial. Todos te necesitamos. "

"¿Yo? ¿Pero qué problema? Todo lo que quiero es ir a buscar a Roxton para que volvamos a la casa del árbol y encontrar a nuestros amigos. ¡Lo que usted necesite tendrá que esperar!" Marguerite estaba nerviosa y fue librándose de los brazos de la sacerdotisa y saliendo de la cueva.

"Pero ¿de qué casa nos hablas? ¿La casa del árbol? Ya no existe y tampoco sus amigos. A menos que..." Morrighan hizo otro intento de convencer a Marguerite a escucharlos.

"¿Por qué no? No hace más de dos horas que salí de allí, dejando a Finn, Verónica y Challenger esperándome. Y Roxton, ¡está en peligro! ", Respondió con lágrimas apretando su garganta.

"La tormenta comienza y debemos actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" Bochra dijo a las dos. Marguerite parecía confusa:

"¡Estoy harta de eso todo de la tormenta! No hay siquiera una nube en el cielo, ¡ni viento! Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo escuchando a ustedes" Bochra y Morrighan escucharon los pasos de Marguerite hacia la salida de la cueva, hasta que de repente se detuvieron.

Fuera de la cueva, el cielo estaba negro, de una manera como la heredera nunca lo había visto: el viento golpeaba fuerte, frío, y no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrir su espalda y un miedo tremendo hacerse cargo de su corazón .

"Roxton ... ¿dónde estás? ", murmuró.

"¿Me oyes ahora o no?" Morrighan preguntó irónicamente. Continuó sin esperar respuesta: "La tormenta que esperamos ocurre siempre en este plateau, y es un fenómeno de la renovación de la vida, de la energía que corre en este lugar. Ella trae una gran cantidad de daños, es cierto, lo que resulta en miedo por parte de muchas personas, la creación de leyendas y supersticiones, sin embargo, es un mal necesario para mantener el plateau. La prueba de lo que digo está impreso en un colgante que puede que haya visto antes... una pirámide con una espiral en el centro..."

"El colgante de Verónica ", exclamó Marguerite aún incrédula.

"Sí. El pendiente de la protectora ayuda a mantener el equilibrio, pero de esta vez algo malo sucedió. El equilibrio secular se rompió y la destrucción de este mundo está acercandose . Y es por eso que viniste a mi tiempo, Marguerite. ¡Estamos por lo menos 500 años antes de tu nacimiento!"

"No es posible! O más bien, algunas cosas se encajan entre sí, lo que explicaría el hecho de que el druida aquel me haya confundido contigo, pero ¿dónde están mis amigos? ¿Cómo puedo salvarlos?"

Morrighan y Bochra explicaron a Marguerite que Challenger era culpable, aún que lo haya hecho sin intención, de toda la catástrofe. En primer lugar, había dejado en sus cuadernos de notas diseños que, en las manos equivocadas, se convirtieron en algo mortal para la humanidad. Y eso ocurrió cuando Zord tuvo acceso a ellos, llevando en la memoria todo lo que necesitaba para crear la tercera y última guerra mundial. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, había traído a Finn para el pasado cuando ella una misión: destruir a Zord. Como la joven no estaba en su tiempo en el momento adecuado, la historia tomó otro rumbo y los seres humanos fueron exterminados, sobreviviendo sólo unos pocos seguidores de Zord y sus máquinas con inteligencia artificial perfecta.

La heredera escuchaba a todo con incredulidad. Challenger, una persona que ella y sus amigos consideraban brillante, un genio... El hombre que se creía que era el único que podría responder a las preguntas sobre los misterios del plateau y sacarlos de allí... El científico que se había convertido en más que un amigo, pero un verdadero padre para todos... Él, ¿responsable por la muerte de todos y del fin del mundo? La idea parecía oscura y aterradora para Marguerite. Y el hecho de que lo haya hecho todo sin malicia dejaba aún más difícil aceptar la situación sin sentir lástima.

"¡Pobre Challenger! No fue su culpa, lo sé!" Marguerite no podía ni siquiera digerir todo.

"Sabemos que Challenger tenía buenas intenciones, pero ahora es inútil discutir el asunto. Tenemos que evitar estos hechos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El tiempo está con muchos huecos y se puede usarlos para viajar y tratar de cambiar el pasado, o no habrá futuro para nadie ".

"¿Quieres decir que pretendes matar a Challenger?" La heredera se horrorizó ante la idea.

"Vamos a tratar de resolver de otra manera. Pero si se opone a ello, tenemos que matarlo sin dudar. No podemos sacrificar a todos por las ambiciones de Challenger", concluyó Morrighan. "Espero que entiendas eso..."

**CONTINUA!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
